


sin with me

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angel Choi Soobin, Angel/Demon Relationship, Brainwashing, Coming Untouched, Demon Choi Yeonjun, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shy Choi Soobin, Smut, but i still included them in the characters tag, cause why not, hyuka and beomgyu are there for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: "Tell me, angel.." Yeonjun spoke, voice dangerously low in the latter's ear. "Have you ever had sex before?""..N-no." Soobin weakly muttered."Are you a virgin, Binnie?""..Yes, I'm a virgin." The angel whispered, voice tiny and pathetic.Yeonjun smirked. "Want me to change that?"-Demon Yeonjun has some fun with Angel Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 43
Kudos: 251





	sin with me

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

Soobin's heart was pounding. He could feel the intense heartbeat pulsate through his ears, and he was sure any other demon could hear his broad chest beating from miles away.

He was in demon territory now.

He was terrified- _ petrified _ , as one would've guessed. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to this in the first place. It was an absurd thought, that much he would admit. It felt  _ surreal.  _ He would've never imagined himself following the orders of a demon, oh no. Not in a million years- probably not even in a  _ trillion.  _

Thinking about it made him recoil in a mixture of shame and embarrassment. 

He knew angels were more on the lenient side when it came to these sort of things. He was well aware of the fact that his own kind was all for being oblivious and naive, all for being forgiving and accepting and everything else inbetween but he really would've never expected himself to be  _ this  _ dumb.

(though, could you really blame him? he was an  _ angel.  _ it was wired in his brain, it's not like he could help it. being an airhead was simply in his nature)

_ "Hey, you- Soobin, right? Visit me in the Gates of Hell."  _ He remembered Yeonjun saying, completely out of the blue, mind you, the dialogue still playing in his head as clear as day.  _ "Be there in less than three minutes or else you'll regret it." _

He shook his head at the recollection. You'd think that rationality should've steered him away from ever taking on such a horrendous offer from a  _ demon  _ (and it wasn't just any demon, it was  _ Choi Yeonjun)  _ of all species, but poor, naive little Soobin was absolutely terrified. He didn't want to get in trouble- there was  _ no way. _ He wasn't about to taint his name with any trace of disobedience, so off he quickly went to the bloodcurdling Gates of Hell.

What he was greeted with was nothing short of a nightmare. 

He was expecting a lot of things. Monsters, creatures, humans, probably- it was mostly the physical aspect.

But what he ended up getting was psychological horror. It was eerily quiet. Everything was black. There was not a single living creature in sight for what seemed to be  _ miles.  _ He was all alone, it seemed.

The angel shivered, his wings subconsciously curling up behind him as he put his feet down on the dark, musty clouds beneath him. Even the ground here felt off.

_ I shouldn't be here.. I  _ **_definitely_ ** _ shouldn't be here. I should probably make this quick if I wanna come out of here with my wings still intact.. _

Soobin gulped, feeling himself growing smaller and smaller by the passing second, his throat suddenly becoming dry in the midst of the situation he had so foolishly roped himself into.

(what was he trying to prove, anyways? he'd forgotten along the way)

"..Hello? Y.. Yeonjun?" Soobin whispered, his fragile voice echoing throughout the endless Hellhole. It sent shivers down his spine- this was  _ horrifying.  _

Soobin let loose a shaky sigh, cautiously walking around the unfamiliar environment. His heart was beating a bit too fast for his liking, probably going at a couple hundred miles per hour now; the regret of his choices were finally starting to sink in. 

He shouldn't have come here on a whim. He shouldn't have come here so quickly without giving this any second thoughts- he should've probably flown away into the safe haven that was his fellow angel soulmate:  _ Hueningkai. _

_ Oh, my gum.. what would you think of me if you knew where I was now? _

"Um.. Yeonjun? ..Choi Yeonjun?" He spoke a bit louder this time, and Soobin almost felt like fainting. The air in here was so thick, he swore that if he had a knife on him, he could cut it in half.

Demon territory wasn't made for angels, he figured.

Soobin's thoughts were swarming all over the place, a million questions clouding his sense of rationality as the minutes ticked by. Where was Yeonjun? He couldn't spot him anywhere- he couldn't spot  _ anything  _ anywhere. Not a single living (or dead) soul to be seen.

_ I'm not supposed to be here. _

And that enough was true. Soobin  _ definitely  _ was  _ not  _ supposed to be here. In fact, none of this was supposed to be happening. He wasn't supposed to be flying over to the Gates of Hell in under record speed just because he feared for his life had he decided to disobey. He wasn't supposed to be putting on a facade- his outer shell wearing a nonchalant mask, though inside his common sense was leaving him in waves as he screamed in muted horror.

He really wasn't supposed to be here, and he  _ really  _ wasn't supposed to be this obedient towards a demon, of all things.

What had gotten into him? Was his own kind really that naive? Were angels really this  _ stupid? _

Soobin shook his head, swatting away all potentially toxic thoughts that were wanting to form into a big cluster of irrationality. He had to find Yeonjun some way or another- he could feel himself losing his grip on reality and he wasn't even  _ doing  _ anything. He couldn't stay in demonic territory forever, and he certainly could not risk being spotted by anyone else besides Yeonjun- that'd only end so well.

Soobin frantically looked around once more, desperately trying to make outlines out of nothing. He couldn't see anything- black smog hindered his line of sight.

So, clearly, he didn't spot the demon that was currently approaching him.

"Choi Soobin?" The demon spoke, sporting a faint daegu accent. Soobin flinched at the sudden voice, caught off guard. He almost exposed his wings out of sheer surprise, but managed to regain his composure before he did so.

(his feathers had slightly poofed up)

"Yes, that's me." Soobin calmly responded in a heartbeat, mentally slapping himself in the process.

_ Great job, just admit your name to a random demon. That'll do it, Soobin, that'll do it. Curse you, angelic persona! _

The demon nodded, motioning for Soobin to follow him, and like the obedient angel that he was- he did.

(or, you know, just cause he didn't wanna end up with his wings butchered in half by any of these satanic spawns, so he didn't quite feel like arguing)

Soobin trailed behind the demon for a couple minutes- Beomgyu was his name, he'd just recalled. And for a while, he swore that he was being made fun of. Just where was Beomgyu leading him?

The path they were going through was weird. There wasn't much to see, but there were a lot of twists and turns, and he was pretty sure they were going around in circles- he'd  _ just  _ seen that patch of dark clouds around three times now. He wasn't familiar with the depths of Hell, sure, but there was no doubt about it- this was probably a trap.

Soobin wanted to make a run for it, but the cons of that specific scenario heavily outweighed the pros. He wanted to come out of here-  _ alive- _ with all his fluffy white feathers still intact. He didn't want to fly out of this place as a tainted angel.

Or even worse.. 

..a  _ fallen  _ angel.

He shivered. How horrifying.

Soobin stopped in his tracks as Beomgyu abruptly halted. He bowed to someone in front of him- who? Soobin couldn't quite make out. He would've asked, but the demon had already disappeared.

Soobin pursed his lips together, taking small, hesitant steps in front of him, hoping that  _ something  _ would pop out of the hazy black smog that had been clouding his entire vision for the past five minutes.

He squinted, trying his best (really, poor guy looked like a blind rat at this point) to see what (or who) Beomgyu had bowed to before he had promptly disappeared. 

His mind was racing with only one possible name.

"..Yeonjun?"

A nasty laugh was heard, echoing throughout miles and miles of nothing, and Soobin almost bolted from the spot he was stationed at. But he found himself glued to the ground, unable to move- presumably from fear, he supposed.

He felt a delicate hand creep up his waist, harshly contrasting with the way it squeezed his soft skin.

Soobin held his breath, the touch feeling nothing short from foreign. He was supposed to be  _ pure.  _ He's never felt such a peculiar sensation before in all his life. 

His heart was racing, beating faster than ever. His throat was dry, his eyes were wide, his mind was blank.

(he felt weird)

Suddenly, a warm breath was puffing next to the side of his face.

"Mind telling me what took you so long?"

Choi Yeonjun.

Soobin would've been relieved had this position not been so intimate. Having a demon pressed against your back while whispering in your ear was definitely not on any angels wish list.. but he wondered if it should've. This felt.. oddly new. Refreshing, almost.

_ Oh God, what am I thinking? _

Quickly, Soobin spread his wings, flying a couple feet away from Yeonjun, turning to face the latter once he deemed himself far enough.

His cheeks felt flushed. Where were all these new sensations coming from?

_ Forget about it, Soobin. Forget about it. Focus on something else. Focus on  _ **_anything_ ** _ else, like.. his appearance. Yeah, that'll do! Demons aren't exactly well groomed, right?  _

Soobin had never actually fully examined Yeonjun before, never daring to look his way had he happened to spot him out of pure luck. Angels aren't supposed to associate themselves with demons in any way, shape, or form- it's to be considered a sin. So when Yeonjun, of all demons, had so out-of-the-blue called out to  _ Soobin,  _ of all angels, telling him to meet him at the Gates of Hell or else it wouldn't end well.. what was a petrified angel to do?

Yeonjun had aquamarine hair which parted on one side of his head. It looked silky and smooth- if you were to run your fingers through it, Soobin was sure there'd be no tangles to stop them from gliding. He could also faintly spot two small horns poking out from his scalp, and his eyes were  _ piercing.  _ Look too long and you'll find yourself scared shitless.

His teeth, though- his teeth were weird. He had sharp canines, as any demon would, but his front teeth resembled a bunny's, much to Soobin's dismay. He had to hold back an amused smile that wanted to seep out onto his lips at the thought of such a powerful, high ranking demon having  _ bunny teeth _ , of all things.

Although he quickly stopped humoring himself once he noticed said demon's body.

Yeonjun was, to say the least- _ very  _ well built. He had the longest pair of legs Soobin had ever seen (not that he ever payed that much attention to anyone's body, but yeonjun's legs were hard to stray away from. he was probably 75% leg if he wanted to get into the statistics of things). His thighs were lean, shoulders broad, and arms laced with faint traces of muscle.

It made the angel feel weird. What was this feeling? Why did he feel.. tingly?

He shook his head.

_ Choi Soobin, you _ **_sinner_ ** _! How dare you think about another demon's body like that? Have you no shame- _

"Hey pal, my eyes are up here."

Soobin snapped out of his thoughts, a confused expression washing over him as he furrowed his brows.

Yeonjun scoffed. "You're acting like if you've never seen a bit of muscle before." He smirked, pulling at one of his shirt's sleeves, revealing to show a flexed bicep.

Soobin's skin grew hot- a foreign shade of pink appearing on his squishy cheeks. He hid his face with his own two hands, groaning in both defeat and embarrassment.

(why was he blushing?)

"C-choi Yeonjun, this is  _ not  _ what I came here for- please don't do things like that, it's a sin!"

The demon laughed loudly, throwing his head back for added exaggerating, sharp canines mixed with bunny teeth exposing themselves to the latter in front of him.

"Wow," Yeonjun said once he settled down, wiping an invisible tear from his eye. "Have you forgotten where you are right now?" His laughing quickly died altogether.

"You're talking to a demon, Soobin. You're in  _ Hell,  _ angel."

_ Angel _ . That word made shivers go down Soobin's spine coming out of a mouth like Yeonjun's.

He quickly brushed that feeling to the side, puffing his cheeks in annoyance. He needed to get out of this place, he's been here for too long. He could feel his patience wearing thin and his skin growing hot (was that a side effect of being here? he wasn't so sure anymore). He didn't want to deal with Yeonjun's mockery anymore.

"I'm serious, Yeonjun. This is  _ not  _ what I came here for." Soobin furrowed his brows, about to continue speaking, before getting roughly shoved to the black clouds beneath him. 

Yeonjun was towering over him in under a second, a sneer present on his face.

"You.." He scraped his nails lightly against Soobin's collarbones. "..seem to forget who you're talking to."

Soobin gulped, eyes blown wide, and he was sure the demon currently towering over him could hear his heart wanting to beat out of his chest. 

"..Sorry." Soobin muttered, voice tiny and weak. It was shaky. Wavering. Could demons smell fear? He really hoped not, or else he'd be screwed.

Yeonjun sighed, plopping himself down on the ground beneath him, settling in between Soobin's long legs.

"C'mere." The demon patted his lap.

If Soobin wasn't scared shitless, he probably would've bickered and argued even more. But his first attempt had only ended so well, and he wanted to come out of here alive, so he obediently stood up, scurried over to Yeonjun, and plopped himself down, his back facing the latter's broad chest.

(his heart was beating. why was it beating so fast? it was because he was scared, right? definitely not because of anything else. he was sitting on a demon's lap. on  _ choi yeonjun's _ lap, no less. his heart was pounding because of fear, right? is that why his stomach felt weird?)

Yeonjun hummed, resting his head on the crook of Soobin's shoulder. "Such an obedient angel.."

Soobin shivered. Why did he feel so..  _ off? _

This couldn't go on any longer.

"..Um.. Y-Yeonjun?"

Yeonjun replied with a lazy  _ "hmm?"  _ as he wrapped his arms around Soobin's tiny waist, pulling him in closer, snuggling deeper into Soobin's frame. Yeonjun would be lying if he said he didn't find this nice.

Soobin had to hold back a whimper. His voice was small and it cracked a bit, feeling overwhelmed at all the new skinship he was receiving. "..Wh-why did you call me here..?"

Yeonjun shrugged, nibbling on the angel's neck, peppering kisses all over his delicate skin.

Soobin cleared his dry throat, voice growing just a decibel louder as he reiterated his question.

"..Did you wanna tell me something?"

Yeonjun rolled his eyes at the abundance of questions, nuzzling his head further into Soobin's neck.

"Nah. Kinda just wanted to have you to myself for a bit. And it seems like the feelings are mutual considering how you even stepped foot in here."

Soobin blankly nodded, trying to understand Yeonjun's words but found that he couldn't.

"..Yeonjun?"

"Hm?"

"..Why me?"

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, though his eyes stayed half lidded.

"Why  _ you?"  _ Yeonjun repeated, and Soobin shyly nodded in response.

"Dunno." He spoke. "I've had my eye on you for quite a while. I know angels are supposed to be cute or whatever, but you were something else." 

He hummed, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "And besides, I kinda wanna fuck you."

Soobin's wings fluffed up in immediate panic, eyes blown wide. His throat was suddenly dry- his hands were suddenly clammy. His body was trembling and his stomach was queasy.

Demons were bold, he figured.

"How does an angel's ass feel, anyways?" Yeonjun continued, snaking his hands towards the curve of Soobin's butt.

He abruptly stopped, fingertips hovering just above a full cheek. Yeonjun wanted to grab a whole handful of this angel's ass- wanted to manhandle him right then and there. But the way he could feel Soobin tremble- they way he could feel the latter swallowing thickly and breathing heavily, the way he could most  _ definitely _ spot the tent in his milky white pants.. it was too much to disrupt for the sake of his greediness.

Having a pure, innocent angel at the mercy of his hold like this.. it felt nice. It felt  _ really  _ nice.

Yeonjun was a high ranking demon, sure. Having others tremble beneath him is something he's used to.

But Soobin.. this specific angel.. 

He seemed..

..different.

Any other angel would've ran away by now. I mean, any other angel wouldn't have even  _ shown up  _ to the Gates of Hell like this _.  _ They would've simply reported it to another angel, or hid in the safe haven that was to be considered their impenetrable fortress of fluffy white clouds. There was no way they'd ever take orders from a demon, especially not from someone as intimidating as Yeonjun.

But Soobin was peculiar. 

He listened to Yeonjun- he didn't put up a fight. He was lenient. Obedient. He came here without even knowing what Yeonjun wanted- came here without even asking any questions.

It's almost like he was expecting something.

Yeonjun couldn't help but smirk. Guess angels weren't as innocent as he thought.

"Tell me, angel.." Yeonjun spoke, voice dangerously low in the latter's ear. "Have you ever had demon dick inside you?"

Soobin held back the embarrassing noises that were threatening to escape his throat. He wasn't even trying to preach anymore angelic bullshit- no longer spouting  _ "that's a sin"  _ every two sentences in favor of accepting the situation he'd managed to get himself into.

"..N-no." He weakly muttered, 

And Yeonjun knew Soobin was telling the truth. It's  _ impossible  _ for angels to lie.

"Are you a virgin, Binnie?"

Soobin felt his pants growing tighter by the second. These questions were bold. They were  _ lewd. No _ one has ever asked him such inappropriate things before. He had lived his entire life surrounded by purity and innocence, the epitome of the perfect angel- questions of that nature simply just weren't allowed. So to say this was new was an understatement. It was completely foreign to him.

"..Yes, I'm a virgin." Soobin whispered, voice tiny and pathetic.

Yeonjun smirked. "Want me to change that?"

Soobin gulped. Yeonjun's gentle touch felt like a flame being held against his soft skin. It was burning. Why did he feel so hot? So uncomfortable? He wondered if he'd feel much better without any fabric to intrude- without any piece of clothing to obstruct Yeonjun from having direct contact with his body.

These thoughts were inappropriate, but why couldn't Soobin find it within himself to stop? Why was he letting Yeonjun play with him, touching him in places that he was taught should  _ never  _ be touched?

"I didn't hear a no." Yeonjun spoke, biting the tip of Soobin's flushed ear. "Get on your hands and knees and face your ass towards me."

And Soobin obliged.

Yeonjun smirked, eyeing the way Soobin squirmed his way out of the latter's loose embrace. His arms trembled as he positioned himself the way Yeonjun had asked him to, stomach forming knots. 

This was new. This was  _ very  _ new. He's never done anything like this before, the only position that had ever involved him being on his knees was to pray. 

He was going to need to do a lot of praying after this.

Or maybe not- he could just make a run for it. He could uncurl his wings from behind his frame and flap them as fast as he possibly could so that he'd be out of this hellhole in seconds. So that he'd be far away from all of this. From Yeonjun. From Hell. From _sin._

(but why did that idea seem so distasteful?)

Soobin would've thought about it longer, mind drifting into another corner of his head had he not suddenly felt a cold breeze hit against his bare ass.

"Never knew angels were this pliant.. you really just let me take off your pants and undies without a fight." Yeonjun spoke, amusement laced in his tone of voice. "Didn't know you were a slut."

"I'm not a slu-  _ ooooohhh.."  _ Soobin's sentence melted into a lewd moan, feeling a long finger suddenly entering his puckered hole.

"Wow, you guys are self lubricated too?" The demon's mocking tone was soon replaced by genuine curiosity. "That's new.. why would angels be lubricated if having sex is a sin, Binnie? Or did you just finger yourself before coming here?" He teased.

But Soobin wasn't in the right mind to answer. Yeonjun was prodding his finger in a specific spot, one which made Soobin tremble and shake from.. what was it again?  _ Pleasure?  _ He wasn't quite sure of the word- all he knew was that whatever Yeonjun was doing, it felt really good.  _ Way _ too good. And whatever felt this good was probably not supposed to be experienced by someone of his nature.

But, screw that. Soobin was high up in the clouds- both literally and metaphorically- and if his high pitched moans weren't enough to tell the demon currently finger fucking him that he didn't want any of this to stop, he wasn't sure what would.

Thankfully, Yeonjun got the hint.

"I've never seen an angel act like this before. You enjoying this, Binnie?" Yeonjun spoke, adding another finger. It stretched Soobin's puffy rim deliciously, the latter whimpering and clenching his thighs in return, dick already leaking precum onto the black clouds beneath him, the clear fluid staining them in seconds.

(it made him feel dirty, but if being an angel meant missing out on things as good as this, then he really didn't want to be one anymore. yeonjun's fingers felt so.  _ good.  _ he couldn't believe he'd been missing out)

"Tell me, Soobin," Yeonjun said, fingers never ceasing their scissoring motion. "What do you want?"

Soobin rocked his hips, wanting every inch of Yeonjun's digits inside of him. He moaned, voice shaky as he obediently answered.

"I want y-you, Yeonjun.." He breathed, and the tip of his ears felt like they were scalding. They were probably a beet red, accompanying the color of his cheeks.

"You want  _ me? _ A  _ demon?" _ Yeonjun reiterated, eyebrows raised to the top of his head in amusement as he continued fucking Soobin with his long fingers. 

Soobin was a mess, hair sweaty and stuck to his face. It hadn't even been that long since Yeonjun had started fingering him (if you'd taken one quick look at the angel, you would've thought he'd been edged for  _ hours) _ , but this was all just so  _ new  _ to him. He didn't know what to expect, didn't know what to feel everytime Yeonjun's fingers would enter him. He couldn't help but bite his lips and rock his ass back, wanting  _ everything  _ inside him. It burned- Yeonjun was stretching him a bit- but it was bearable. It mixed with traces of immeasurable pleasure, tingles washing over him as Yeonjun kept a steady pace.

In and out, in and out. In and.. 

.. _ Ah. Found it. _

Soobin's eyes almost blew out of his sockets. His mouth suddenly gaped open, sharp moans escaping him as he felt Yeonjun dig his fingers into a spot that had him seeing  _ stars.  _ He shook violently, knees wanting to buckle beneath him and fall onto the fluffy clouds that were supporting his weight as waves of pure bliss coursed through him in orgasmic intervals.

"Y-yeonjun! Ooh f- ah- _ Yeonjun!"  _ Soobin wailed feverishly, clenching his thighs, his hands  _ aching  _ to stroke his leaking dick but he found them gripping the black clouds beneath him instead. His grip on them was tight. He couldn't let go- if he did, he'd probably end up fingering himself, too. Probably end up trying to find the spot Yeonjun had just attacked so mercilessly.

But he couldn't be that bold. He couldn't be that sinful- he wouldn't allow himself to.

Not yet, at least.

"Calm down, it's just your prostate, angel. Never played with it before?" Yeonjun teased, basking in the way the angel was spazzing and twitching so cutely. Basking in the way drool was dribbling down his chin. Basking in the way his cheeks were rosy and pink- the way his cock was _ painfully  _ hard and red, strings of milky white cum painting the ground beneath him. His breath was heavy; ragged- and it was all happening right in front of Yeonjun.

What a sight. 

"A-angels… angels aren't s'posed to.. we're not s'posed to t-touch ourselves.." Soobin hiccuped, hot tears cascading down his flushed cheeks as sobs wracked throughout his body, post orgasm catching up to him. He sniffled, biting his lips as they quivered to stop himself from letting out anymore embarrassing noises.

Yeonjun scoffed, stilling his hand. "Angels aren't supposed to be getting finger fucked by demons either, but look at you. You already came.  _ Untouched."  _ He smirked, not missing the way Soobin's face was becoming a deeper shade of red. 

He slowly retracted his fingers from Soobin's hole, the latter fidgeting and whimpering at the sudden loss, subconsciously arching his back in the process.

So needy.

"I'll tell you what," Yeonjun began, eyes glued onto Soobin's ass and trembling thighs. 

"Become mine and I'll show you all the things you've been missing out on." He spoke smoothly, sending shivers down Soobin's spine.

And Yeonjun knew what he was doing. He knew when to strike when someone was the most vulnerable just like any knowledgeable demon would- I mean, Soobin had just experienced his first  _ ever _ orgasm and it's only  _ then  _ that the latter had decided to suggest the offer.

What was the poor, naive little angel to do? Say  _ "no" _ when Yeonjun had just shown him how  _ good  _ it felt to be sinful?

It would've been foolish of him to deny, and even if he said no- even if he rejected Yeonjun and flew all the way back to the Gates of Heaven, there'd be no telling what would end up becoming of him with the weight of all the sins he'd just commited weighing heavy on his shoulders for decades to come.

A tainted angel is a corrupt angel, and a corrupt angel is a  _ fallen  _ angel.

It should've scared Soobin. That thought alone should've made him cry and weep for forgiveness, it should've made him regret even coming here in the first place.

So why couldn't he find it within himself to feel disgusted towards his own actions? Why did Yeonjun's offer seem so tempting? Why did-

"Hey, Binnie, you've stayed still for like- the past 30 seconds. Just tell me yes or no, cause either way, you don't really have a choice. It wasn't exactly a question, more like a proposition that you're not allowed to say no in. Just wanted you to think you had a say in it." He smiled, though it's not like Soobin could've seen it what with his head quite literally still buried in the clouds.

Soobin sniffled, positioning himself so that he was now sitting down, facing Yeonjun.

(he tried his best to ignore the huge tent in yeonjun's pants)

"I.. I don't have a choice, then?" Soobin questioned shyly, to which Yeonjun responded with a simple nod.

"I want you to be my personal little angel." 

Soobin averted Yeonjun's piercing gaze. "..And.. what does being your personal angel consist of?"

Yeonjun gave a cute grin. "It consists of me corrupting you till you become too sinful to return to Heaven. I mean, look- your wings are no longer a pure white. They're a tainted ivory- but hey! At least that means you now know how good it feels to be  _ bad." _

Soobin's heart skipped a beat, uncurling his wings behind him. He wrapped one around himself.

_ Oh.. my wings.. really  _ **_are_ ** _ tainted. _

Defeated. 

He should've felt defeated and disgusted- should've felt queasy and sick to his stomach. Should've wanted to rip his hair out and curse at Yeonjun but he found that he didn't need to do any of that. Didn't  _ want  _ to do any of that.

Soobin curled his wings behind him once more, eyes downcast as he stared at his dick. He was still hard, droplets of cum dribbling out.

"I'm.." Soobin mumbled, wiping away trails of dry tears from his squishy cheeks as he sniffled one last time before recomposing himself as he stared straight at Yeonjun's foxy eyes. 

"..Ok. I'm yours."

Yeonjun's grin grew even wider, patting Soobin's bare thigh as he leaned towards his ear, velvety voice making his cock twitch.

"Good. Hope you angels have the same stamina as demons.. it's gonna be a  _ very  _ long night."

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should make this a chaptered story? each chapter would just be soobin getting more and more corrupted by Yeonjun with lots of smut basically 🧎
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
